leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Blasty
|type1=Water |media=special |evolution=2 |epnum=PS015 |numeps1=an unknown number of |numeps2=between 2 and 16 |firststagename=Squirtle |secondstagename=Wartortle |pokemonname=Blastoise |epname=Wartortle Wars |firstevoep=PS015 |firstevoname=''Prior to'' Wartortle Wars |prevonum=007 |evo1num=008 |evo2num=009 |secondevoep=PS030 |secondevoname=''Prior to'' Zap! Zap! Zapdos! |current=With Green |va=no }} Blasty (Japanese: カメちゃん Kame-chan) is a that owns in Pokémon Adventures and her fourth overall. Green stole him from when he was a Squirtle. As of Going Green, he is level 80 and his Characteristic is "somewhat of a clown." History initially stole Blasty as a Squirtle from 's Lab. However, he had already evolved into a Wartortle by the time he debuted in Wartortle Wars, being used to try to away from after conning him, only to be stopped by Red's Snor. When Red confronts Green over the fake items, she feigns an apology and says the only reason that she tricked him was so she could see him again. Grabbing him in a hug, she begs him to forgive her, before pushing him violently away and attacking with Blasty's attack. Red is ready for this, and leaps onto Snor, bragging that she can't outsmart a Trainer with two Badges before commanding his Pokémon to use a , which levels the pavement and knocks out Green and Blasty. In Tauros the Tyrant, Green stole a disk from Team Rocket and was hunted down by them. They demand she give it back, and she reacts by coolly tossing the disc into Blasty's mouth and warning Team Rocket that if they attack the disc will be damaged. Team Rocket attack with and , but in their attempts to protect the disc whilst also taking down Blasty, the two Pokémon end up injuring each other, much to Green's delight. The highest-ranking member of Team Rocket present loses his patience and calls out his , a Pokémon that he warns Green was the leader of his herd, King of the Safari Zone, and has the power to control other Pokémon by whipping his three tails. The Tauros commands all of Team Rocket's Pokémon at once, quickly neutralizing Blasty and recovering the disc. In Zap! Zap! Zapdos!, Blasty was revealed to have evolved into Blastoise. He was first seen battling against Sabrina's Kadabra. Sabrina's Kadabra was able to outmaneuver Blasty with before knocking him down with . Sabrina then has hold Blasty in a before delivering a blow that shatters his shell. However, Green promptly sends out another Poké Ball, surprising Sabrina when its contents are revealed to be the real Blasty, who strikes Kadabra down with a Mega Punch; the other Blasty revealing itself as Ditty. After this Blasty is used alongside Saur and Blue's Charizard to help defeat . In Just a Spearow Carrier, Blasty is Green's second choice in her battle against Dr. O in the Pokémon League. Much to everyone's amazement Green has Blasty withdraw his forelimbs, letting her ride on his lower legs as he uses to propel them into the air for an aerial attack, turning the tables on Dr. O. Dr. O has activate , creating a deflective shield the returns the attack on Blasty and heavily damaging him. As a last-ditch attack, Blasty attacks with , but the attack is returned by Mirror Move, defeating Blasty. In Breath of the Dragonair Part 1, Blasty battled against Bruno's after a failed attempt to flee. Due to being separated from Green she attempts to convey a command through a distant-commanding device that traps a command inside a bubble. The command-bubble almost reaches Blasty, but is popped by Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee then uses his stretching body to wrap up Blasty. While wrapped up Blasty uses Bubble to hide the next command-bubble. The command reaches Blasty, telling him to punch the foe with his cannons, which knocks Hitmonlee out. In The Legend, Blasty is used alongside Saur and Blue's Charizard to help defeat Lance's team. In The Last Battle IX, it was revealed that Green lent Blasty to Red to assist him on his journey to Mt. Silver, as she alluded she wouldn't need him for aerial transport (now that she had captured the ). In The Last Battle XIV, Blasty participated in the final battle against the Masked Man. After the Masked Man escapes into time, Blasty uses the gas-filled water that he collected from Mt. Silver to melt the ice trapping the Kanto Pokédex Holders. In It Takes Patience, Knowledge and a Really Quick Beedrill, Blasty began training to learn the ultimate water attack, , and did so even without clearing the Jump Path, Catch Path, and Battle Path. After a series of events Blasty helped to free 's M2 Bind along with his newly . Soon after the group found themselves petrified by Sird with the four other Pokédex Holders and their Pokémon. In The Final Battle VIII, the Kanto Pokédex Holders, , and their Pokémon were freed from their petrified states by the power of 's wish-granting abilities. Alongside the ten Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn Pokédex holders, Blasty battled against Guile Hideout's fake . Together with Silver's and 's Mumu, Blasty attacked with Hydro Cannon to destroy the fake Kyogre. In Omega Alpha Adventure 11, Blasty and Saur battled Maxie and Archie in order to retrieve the stolen Red and Blue Orbs they took from . Here, it was revealed that Blasty and Saur had gained the ability to Mega Evolve into Mega Blastoise and Mega Venusaur, respectively. Maxie and Archie countered by having their and Mega Evolve as well. Eventually, Blasty and Saur succeed in defeating Camerupt and Sharpedo, but the battle was interrupted by the arrival of and . Maxie and Archie used the orbs to turn Groudon and Kyogre into their Primal forms. With its new power, Groudon proceeded to easily defeat Green and Red by creating a sink hole to bury them under. In Omega Alpha Adventure 21, Blasty assisted in stopping the Grand Meteor Delta. Personality and characteristics Just like , Blasty too has a tricky personality. After Wartortle's evolution into a , he became one of the major powerhouses on Green's team. He also became capable of aerial transport by withdrawing his limbs into his shell and from his cannons to propel himself forward. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Wartortle Hydro Pump|1=Bubble|2=Hydro Pump|3=Wartortle Bubble}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Hydro Pump as a Wartortle|1=Bubble|2=Hydro Pump|3=Bubble as a Wartorle}}|image2=Blasty mod 3}}|0=Water Gun|1=Hydro Cannon|2=Mega Punch}}.png|caption2=Using mod 3}}|0=Water Gun|1=Hydro Cannon|2=Mega Punch}}}} }} }} }} Moves improvised Trivia * At level 80, Blasty is the highest leveled Pokémon belonging to Green. * from the also uses a in Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. Names Related articles Category:Green's Pokémon Category:Oak's Pokémon Category:Champions' Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon de:Blasty es:Blasty it:Blasty ja:カメちゃん zh:小龟